Lorna Bow
|Image=Web_cast_jessiebuckley_taboo.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation=Theatre Royal actress |Friends= |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= Horace Delaney (alleged husband) James Delaney (alleged stepson) Zilpha Geary (alleged stepdaughter) |First appearance=Episode 2 |Last appearance= |Portrayer=Jessie Buckley }} is a main character in the FX original drama Taboo, portrayed by Jessie Buckley. Background ia s much beloved actress, often found treading the boards at The Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. A talented free thinker, who plays by nobody’s rules but her own. BBC One- Taboo Cast & Characters Appearance and Personality Of Irish descent, Lorna Bow has a pale complexion, curly red hair and dark green eyes. Lorna is resolute and stubborn woman, traits that often lead to clash with James. Firm in her convictions, Lorna is no stranger to violence, although under the appaarenza of shrewd social upstart lurks a fragile woman. History came to the office of the attoreny during the reading of the will and testament of Horace Delaney, claiming to be his widow. Robert Thoyt, then, invited the woman to wait for the marriage certificate, drawn up in Irish, was translated before commencing any legal move. Lorna and James Delaney had a chance to discuss, in particular the veracity of her statements given her past as an actress. Made herself at home at Delaney Mansion, Lorna Bow gave abundant hard time to Brace, with absurd claims about the management of the house, and submitting to James a document in which all of her benefits from being the widow of Horace Delaney were listed, including ownership of half of the mansion and Nootka Sound. Lorna put it clear she wanted to meet James, totally disinterested on Nootka Sound but eager to have a home. After a play at the Theatre Royal, Lorna was approached by a mysterious woman offering a ride in a carriage. Once on board, the woman tried to kiss Lorna, warning also that an aristocrat was waiting for them for paid sex. At all thrilled by the idea, Lorna stabbed the man when he tried to touch her inappropriately, and Lorna was saved in time by James Delaney, who offered her a diamond and a stay in Paris for her own safety. Lorna returned to the mansion, distraught and frightened. Arrested by the guards, Lorna was conducted in a filthy cell where she was humiliated and mistreated, private as well as her clothes. weight carried in a small cell, she came face to face with Solomon Coop which, after further humiliated her by tearing her petticoat, offered two possible ways: to agree to sign the documents that would grant Nootka Sound to the Crown, or submit to the charge of assault and attempted murder. About to be sexually assaulted by Solomon Coop, Benjamin Wilton escorted by other men burst into the cell, releasing Lorna. Once out of jail, Lorna was approached by Brace, charged with escorting her home and protect her. Once home, Lorna had a strange conversation with James in which both implicitly agreed to become allies. The following evening, Lorna accompanied James to a soirée, where the widow had the opportunity to converse with Zilpha about James. Curious to know the outcome of the duel between Thorne Geary and James Delaney, Lorna crossed the river waters to get to the designated location before the boat. Insecure about her stepson's plans, Lorna expressed her doubts to Brace, and then to James, with poor results. Invited to have breakfast on the beach by the latter, Lorna was made aware about James' plans to put the Crown and the Company against each other. Lorna met an ally in Winter, because neither wanted the death of James Delaney. Later, after she had brought Horace Delaney's trunk at home, Lorna discovered that James was burning all the letters, drawings and documents, only interested in a document attesting the sale of Nootka Sound and his mother. Unnerved by this behavior, she showed to James the secret compartment in the trunk where it was hidden such a document. Memorable Quotes :James Delaney: "And what exactly is it that my father owed you?" :Lorna Bow: "He owed me a lifetime of care. A lifetime of devotion. He owed me kisses and love. He owed me a home and a fire and perhaps children some day. In short, he owed me all that is due from a husband to a wife. :― about Lorna Bow identity ---- :"My name is Lorna Delaney, formerly Lorna Bow, and, two years ago in Dublin, Horace Delaney and I were married. And I have proof that I am his widow."'' :― Lorna Bow's claims ---- :"I am not a courtesan." :― Lorna Bow ---- Images Appearances References Category:Female Character